Sonder
by Khloe Kardashian
Summary: AU; After his grandmother passes away, Hibari is left with the task of looking after her business, the Cloud Cafe. Surprisingly, he finds satisfaction in bringing excellent service. Tsuna also happens to enjoy initiating unlikely friendships, which leaves Hibari questioning whether or not this herbivore enjoyed disturbing his peace of mind. /1827/
1. verisimilitude

Hey everyone. It's been a while since I posted anything being 1827, so here's a little something for the new year. Chapter seven of Burning Bridges is almost done so you can expect an update pretty soon. I've been on a roll lately. Hope you enjoy! This will be a two-shot. Please review, I really want to know what you think!

* * *

"Kyouya!"

At the sound of her voice, his little legs ran, and swung swiftly over the counter. He could only imagine what Grandmother would teach him today. The cafe was still closed, but he managed to finish cleaning the windows. Its wooden floors were polished, a soft aroma of lemon and lavender lavished the air and lightened the atmosphere. Each table had a magnolia and dimly lit candle, and the prospect of opening hours excited him. He was greeted by a slight smile, her now salt and pepper hair pulled into a crisp bun. "Yes?"

"Get that stool, so you can see better." Complying, he observed her skillful hands hold a white pot of hot water. "Now, brewing is an art. But it is how much care and delicacy you put in pouring. Watch." She poured in small, slow spirals, the manually crushed grounds of coffee dissolved, and out came a smooth and dark liquid. "Powerful." She smiled, and inhaled. "That is how you do it."

He nodded, noticing how as the years passed, her cobalt eyes lightened when she had a surprise. "Where is it?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Perceptive, are we? It's in that box in the pantry. The white one." Without hesitating, he made his way to find that box. It was a simple one, no design, no excessive wrapping. Grandmother in a nutshell, simple but very substantial. He gasped, and pulled out his very own pair of tonfa. "Yes, it's time you learn how to protect yourself. I'll teach you before I get any older, after all, someone has to take care of this place. And Namimori, too."

…

 _Present Day_

"Kusakabe. Two blocks from the train station. Take care of those herbivores."

" _They're not here, Kyou-san. They're heading in your direction."_

"Then I'll bite them to death." He snapped his phone shut and waited. No need to unnecessarily exert himself.

It was a sunny, but cloudless day. No need for disruption, he mused. His black suit attracted some stares, wary whispers of, _"The cops are here. Maybe something's wrong...That's Hibari-sama. It has to be serious."_

"Everyone clear the area, or be prepared to be bitten to death." No one wasted time, and as he anticipated, the assailants came running towards his direction. His tonfa were firmly held, and before the thieves even knew it, they were smeared on the ground, unconscious. Satisfied, he left the scene, knowing that the rest will be taken care of. His pace had no hurry, because Dino knew he was coming. He better know he was coming, really. And just seeing the establishment washed him of all anger. Of unwanted attention from Namimori's citizens. The embroidered sign read 'open' and he allowed himself to inhale that sweet lemon polish and lavender incense.

"Kyouya! We need more nutmeg."

"Don't test my patience."

Dino laughed, and he actually dared brush Hibird's hair. Yes, Dino made the bird wear a wig similar to his own hairstyle. Not that Hibird minded, of course. "I'm a barista, trust me. I have all types of patience."

Hibari said nothing, and stared at his credentials. They were worthless now. "Let me guess. Your last mission as Head Enforcer of the police department was an astounding success, and you have no room for your Citizen of the Year Award. And every woman wants you, you don't even know which one to choose."

At this, Hibari glared, silently daring the Italian to say something else. "You're an idiot," he scoffed, twirling the delicate magnolia between his fingers. The cafe was still empty, and wouldn't buzz with bustle until noon. An occasional patron would come, order tea, or read, and they would leave at night. Not very uncommon, but his grandmother loved those types of people. "They're at balance within themselves, they have no sense of time," she would say fondly. "But those who rush have too much purpose. It's refreshing."

Her apron hung in the center hook, along with a crushed dry lily embroidered in its pocket. She passed some time ago, and now that the Cloud was in his hands, he had to invest a great amount of time in it. He considered expanding, but thought it excessive. After five years of being in the Namimori Police Department, he had to leave and hold full reign. The Cloud was busier than ever, and Dino alone couldn't manage the business. "Did you check the inventory? And did you change the shift in the register?"

Dino's smile waned. "Yes and no." Without another word, the blond darted to the back to retrieve the other register. They met in university, Dino an exchange student and brilliant martial arts fighter, and Hibari a bored but intrigued bibliophile. They sparred in some rare instances, when they both had time. That was because Dino also did YouTube, and his fanbase was definitely growing.

"Kyouya, can you get my camera, or phone?"

"No."

Dino scowled, and changed the shift. "I need to vlog. And then I need to go to the office and pick up some stuff from Giotto." Hibari ignored him, engrossed in the orchestral music, and continued observing Namimori from the window.

"I'm not moving, Bronco. Do you wish to be bitten for disturbing my peace?"

"Your grandma was so sweet, she would pass the camera."

"She wouldn't." She would, he thought, but right now he was still idly wondering whether he should get his apron or wait. Exhaling, he stood, placed Dino's camera on the counter, and removed his vest. It was bulletproof, not that he needed it, but protocol was protocol. "You're still working with that Vongola crowd," he said flatly, casting his eyes to tables that needed cleaning.

"Yeah, they're partnering with my father in Italy. So I'll be working with Giotto's younger brother."

"Hn."

"Yep, he's coming in today, in like half an hour." Hibari lost interest, noting how Dino gestured wildly and laughed. _He still talks too much._ "-violin. I don't know, his channel is pretty interesting. He takes a more cooking and lifestyle approach."

They continued setting up the cafe in preparation for the next hours. Hibari placed tea leaves accordingly in their jars, dusted the display case of pastries. Dino counted the change, updated the playlist of the day, and vlogged. Rarely did Hibari show up in his videos, because he's paid the consequences once. _"They want more of you Kyouya! It's not my fault!"_

Some customers came and went, and Hibari tended to them quickly, attempting to mask his face into one of indifference instead of anger. "Thank you, Hibari-san," Haru chirped, and saluted with a final good-bye. There was comfortable silence to bask in, until a man walked in. Dino left the register to greet him personally, so he supposed that was Giotto's younger brother. The man had his older brother's hair, only it was dark brown. His wide brown eyes were looking everywhere, a smile on his lips as he looked at the pastries.

"Yes, Dino-san. Of course I wouldn't forget the files. Giotto said you couldn't make it to the office, so why not?"

"Tsuna, you're the best."

"I wouldn't say that.'' The man laughed.

"I beg to differ. Right, Kyouya?" Dino turned around to look at him, grinning.

"Hn. If you're going to crowd, I suggest you tell the herbivore to order something." He said plainly, eyes never leaving the whip cream nozzle.

"Tsuna, this is Hibari Kyouya, an old colleague of mine." Tsuna finally approached the counter, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I know who Hibari-san is. It's great to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna bowed, and then peered at the display case with great concentration. Any closer and he'll fog up the glass. "I would like that vanilla bean scone. Make that two. And I would also like to have the St. Valentine's black tea." His hand hovered over the plate.

"For here, I'm assuming." Hibari stared at the man, who was not the slightest bit intimidated by the question. He's received a number of complaints already from customers, about how he should smile more. Like that would ever happen. But he observed the man, from how he stood so calmly, to his casual formal attire. A simple grey button down with a black sweater vest, and khaki slacks. His white scarf was tucked under his chin, cheeks pink. So unlike Giotto, who wore sweatpants and t-shirts to business meetings. But very eloquent and brisk.

"Yes, Hibari-san. Dino-san, what does that say? The top thing in bagels?"

"You should always have your glasses on. It's blueberry cream cheese."

Tsuna hummed, cupping his face sheepishly. "I lost them already. There are so many things! And they sound so good." He sighed. "I'm trying to be fit and healthy and it's not working out."

"Your tea, herbivore."

"Thanks, Hibari-san. And how did you know?"

Hibari frowned. This man spoke too much. Like that Bronco. "Know what?"

"That I'm vegetarian. It's not hard, really. But the protein substitution can be. Thank you, though." Tsuna walked away, and made himself comfortable at the table Hibari liked to sit at, mouth blowing persistently at his cup. His behavior had slight childish undertones, but Hibari knew. Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely _not_ a herbivore. Although his warmth was genuine, that warmth could transform into bitter cold ice. From his calculating walk, to his pristine attire, the man had an uncanny resemblance to Giotto.

He watched how he talked to Dino, they both smiled and did a lot of gesturing. "Ne. Kyouya? Tsuna wants another cup of tea. Can you please serve another one?"

Without batting an eye, he set another cup of water to boil, until it steamed in the spiral his grandmother would approve of. He poured it delicately over the leaves, the water glowed an amber brown and had a floral scent. "-beautiful prose. I appreciate her writing style, very delicate. Giotto wants me to stop going to bookstores, but I'll keep indulging myself."

"You're the second person to tell me that. Kyouya likes that author too, don't you Kyouya?"

Hibari glanced at the familiar book in Dino's hand, nodding once and setting the cup of tea. "You do, Hibari-san? Amazing, isn't it? She's doing a book signing a few weeks from now in the Namimori bookstore."

Hibari said nothing and proceeded to his spot in the counter, refusing to indulge in crowding before people even came. Tsuna merely grinned at him, and kept conversing with Dino, never commenting on Hibari's lack of verbal interactions or rudeness. How refreshing. If only everyone was like that.

…

"Where's Kusakabe? He hasn't stopped by?"

"He does. At night." Hibari answered simply, turning the page with one finger. Hibird perched on his shoulder, chirping occasionally. The rain pattered rhythmically, and he knew he'd have to wash the mop four times today. The welcome mat would get muddy and people would stay linger just to be cozy. He hated the rain.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Dino burst inside, with a loud jingle of the bell. Dino frowned and headed to the speaker, plugging in the cable to the player. A soft melody began, and the Italian smiled broadly, humming along.

"Guess who's playing this?" He asked, face all smug.

Hibari only gave him an indifferent scowl, clearly not in a good mood. And Dino would not shut up until he was indulged at least once. "Who?"

Unperturbed by the sarcasm, Dino puffed his chest. "It's Tsuna! He uploads covers on his channel. I told him I'd download the audio, but wow. I think a night performance here in the cafe would boost up sales."

"We don't need any of that nonsense. Now shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"You're so stuffy, Kyouya. Enjoy the music at least. I'm taking a five minute bathroom break. Get all this water off my boots." The sound of the bathroom door clicking shut meant Dino would be there for quite a while. That idiot.

Not a minute later and Haru breezed in, hair matted to her forehead in a rather unflattering manner. "Hahi! It's pouring outside, Hibari-san. One red bean muffin and mango tea, please. I'll be staying a while." She settled in the center, and stuffed her dripping umbrella in a plastic bag. Clearly a peaceful reading session will never happen, so with a bit more bite than usual, he shoved the muffin on a plate and glared at the boiling water.

The bell jingled again, this time it was Kyoko, her hair also plastered down by water. "Haru-chan! Sorry I'm late, the rain was just so heavy." Both women's chatter became background noise as he focused on making the drink and less on being murderous. For some time, he stood, the morning rush swept in, unrelenting, and every drink or pastry done to perfection. Nothing he sold was substandard, and he stood by that.

"What's the name of this piece?"

"You ordered it," Hibari replied, annoyed.

"No," Yamamoto said, chuckling. "The music. Sounds amazing. Compliments the rain perfectly."

"I don't know. Ask the Bronco." He went back to drying the cups, and actually paid attention to the playlist. Every composition was flawlessly played, and for once, he was curious about that non-herbivore. His playing skills, to be more specific

"I will. Thanks again, Hibari-san." Yamamoto smiled and put some coins in the tip jar. He wasn't the first person to ask about the music, and it was honestly grating his patience. He might as well place an FAQ on the menu, because he's never said 'I don't know' that many times in his whole life. He always knew, and although he did know who was responsible in artfully reaching people's souls, he did not want to say Sawada Tsunayoshi's name.

Once night came and he was within the privacy of his home, he looked the non-herbivore up on YouTube. His username was 'Tuna Tunes (very fitting, he thought). With more that 900,000 subscribers, he posted musical covers with his violin and lifestyle oriented videos. Clicking on one, he remembered this song from the cafe, and read the description.

Sawada Tsunayoshi

First Violin Player in the Namimori Symphony Orchestra

for business inquiries: tsawada. at Vongola Co. official website

Now this is all he needed. His curiosity sated, he let himself be lulled to sleep.

…

The next day was spectacularly uneventful. He counted the inventory, purchased a fax machine, and watched Sawada Tsunayoshi drink his St. Valentine's black tea. The non-herbivore did not come to chatter today, only brought manila files and a very thick book. There wasn't much to do, considering today was Wednesday. Which is why he watched his patrons: a pink-haired woman reading, a perverse doctor _staring_ at her read, and of course, Tsuna doing whatever assignments he had to do as a marketing executive. So immersed in his work, he did not notice Hibari approach him.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna looked up, slightly surprised. The skin under his eyes was blotched purple from no sleep, collar slightly wrinkled. "Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Do you still perform or are still competent in violin playing?"

Eyes blinking blearily, he opened his mouth and then closed it. "Uh, I can still play. For the orchestra, we hold concerts every few months, so it depends what you're proposing."

Hibari hummed, hoping Dino wasn't scrounging around to hear this conversation. "No, I was simply in need of information." He refilled the tea cup, and dropped a spoonful of honey.

Tsuna tapped the table, eyes fluttering shut every few seconds. "If you ever need a performance for the Cloud, I'm happy to do it. Hibari-sama was a great lady, it would be an honor to play here." _Hibari-sama_. Amused, Tsuna smirked. "Yes, I knew Hibari-sama. A great woman, helped my mom out whenever my dad had to leave for Italy. She used to babysit me, taught me how to pour hot water properly, how to brew in refinement. Very kind, she would bake cookies whenever okaa-san was too sad to cook." Tsuna's voice wavered at the word 'okaa-san,' but his fondness for Grandmother was crystal clear. "I'll do anything to help this establishment, Hibari-san. Although it doesn't really need any help, considering Hibari-sama left quite a sturdy foundation." Tsuna yawned, and went back to his paperwork, leaving Hibari surprisingly self-reflective.

Tsuna can brew coffee.

Tsuna knows about the special spiral.

Grandmother cared for him.

…

Everyday, among his regular customers, Tsuna also became a loyal patron. Eventually, he watched the non-herbivore become good friends with Yamamoto Takeshi. They would work on what they had to do quietly, or chatted amongst themselves. It was quite unexpected, but he was satisfied with business. Rain or shine, the cafe buzzed and garnered visitors from Dino's fans and citizens alike. It was slightly irritating to be dubbed "Dino's Cute Angry Friend," but it brought much ambiance. Hardly anyone dared rile up any trouble in the premises, and if they did, well they can expect a quick one way trip to the Namimori Hospital.

"Wow, I can't believe Tsuna still talks to him." Dino spat the _him_ , so he glanced up to see who could possibly warrant any sort of negativity from the Bronco.

A red haired man held a cup of green tea, a bit of medical tape over his face. He had a meek expression, with soft features and a calm demeanor. Tsuna laughed at something he said, and the red-haired man became flushed. "Back to work." Hibari murmured, determined to not become fully invested in something trivial.

"They dated. Enma's his name. Little turd looks cute and innocent, fucked his secretary and Tsuna found out. Trust me, when Tsuna's pissed, you don't want to live. He's a monster. It's always the cute ones you gotta watch out for."

 _So he has an affinity to men._

Interesting.

* * *

I love coffee shop AUs, kinda the same to Enigma tbh. The flowers I mentioned have meanings, so keep an eye out (also this chapter is unbeta'd, nothing new). And I apologize if Hibari is out of character, I've been trying to grasp him a bit more, and I wanted to try it where he wasn't a Guardian or whatever. Same for Tsuna too. Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	2. realisation

They say that musicians tend to be the most unstable of people, with very little regard to social boundaries and speculation.

Tsuna begs to differ, but agree all the same. His socks were mismatched again, and Hibari could only watch this man, watch him nibble on his blueberry cream cheese bagel, shamelessly read a shojo manga series while doing corporate paperwork. "Can I have another cup of tea? The black cherry flavored one looks good, Hibari-san." Perhaps if he was someone else, he would've felt ashamed for blatantly staring and pointedly accused of it in front of patrons.

"That's the seventh cup, herbivore."

"I know. And I'll pay for that one, too." They kept eye contact, both unblinking. It was a lot of that recently. Ever since that day Enma came, they looked at each other, Tsuna clearly bursting with something to say. But never verbally.

So he got to work, expertly pouring boiling water, feeling the brink of such intensity, but also the sensation of Tsuna's heated curiosity. He turned slightly, not missing the sudden flush that colored the other's face. Of course Tsuna will possess those herbivorous tendencies.

The cafe's rush hour wouldn't start until one thirty, which is why he allowed himself to soak in this precious time of relaxation. Hibird did as well, he noted, fluttering faintly around his favorite spot. Sometimes he had the urge to ask the non-herbivore why he liked spending so much time here, but he didn't want to present an impression that even hinted slight desire for interaction.

Dino wouldn't be coming in today, which was a relief (because Dino wouldn't be ashamed to point out his constant staring to one particular person). The playlist from the other day kept a balance of sorts that anyone could bask in. Tsuna would occasionally look up when there was a part of the piece he liked, foot tapping to its tempo.

And as much as Hibari liked the rush of certain things, he appreciated routine. When he was in the force, he enjoyed those sleepless nights, the ones where he knew he would find the culprit or see the peace arrive once more. There would always be people and wrongdoers to discipline, the sakura petals fluttering in the wind on a spring day, elders to help cross the street, literature to be discovered. But this cafe tethered him to Grandmother, he could feel her aura, one that was serene and promised order. "I was thinking...about something. Hibari-san?"

"Yes?"

And he wanted to know what Tsuna was thinking, surprisingly. "I was wondering about you going to the book signing with me next week. Miura-san will be touring all over Namimori, and I know you enjoy her books."

Glancing up, he wrapped his hand firmly around the cup. "Miura-san? Are you referring to Miura Haru, that impetuous woman." Miura is a common name, it couldn't possibly be her. He felt his insides implode, refusing to believe for even a second that that woman, who thought blueberries were poisonous, to be a best selling author and award winning literary artist.

And of course the non-herbivore enjoyed the slight display of shock on his face, his small hand covering his mouth to suppress laughter. "It's hard to believe that really. But if you read the newest edition of her novel, it says she comes here to the Cloud Cafe for inspiration."

Now he understood Haru's constant computer clicking (which really annoyed him, but he'll forgive her.)

"So are you coming with me to her book signing? Or are you going to leave me hanging?"

He pressed his mouth into a fine line, not sure how to rationalize this unexpected invitation. It's not like the non herbivore was unpleasant to be around, but he didn't really enjoy being in crowds. Crowds he wasn't himself familiar with. But who knows, maybe Tsuna's true ulterior motive could prove to be entertaining. "Time and date?"

Tsuna wasn't expecting those words. His face flamed bright red and he suddenly lost the ability to make eye contact, which really amused him. "I didn't think you'd agree...I thought you hated to be around me all the time, so I was just trying to get to know you better. Is Thursday at three a good time for you?"

" _I thought you hated to be around me."_

Remediation was a must. "That's fine. I'll indulge to your crowding tendencies for the day."

From this day onward, the world shifted he knew, and it was slightly uplifting. Grandmother would approve though. It could be another change.

...

"The seasonal tea got shipped in a few days ago, and I think I'll change the menu. It's getting kind of boring, we need to spice it up a bit."

Since their conversation, certain pieces and fragments replayed in his mind. He contemplated whether or not his rash decision to crowd was a wise one, but Tsuna's hopeful expression always held him back from canceling plans. He hasn't spent exclusive time like that with another person, except Dino and Kusakabe, but that was different. They've all known each other for years, having time to adjust to one another's habits and customs. But he didn't know what to expect from Tsunayoshi.

"-listening? I just called you a bird loving idiot and you didn't even blink."

Hibari scowled, rinsing the tea cup with enough force to crack it. "I'm thinking."

"Well think later, because today is a busy day."

He bit back what he really had in mind. It's not like he could fully disclose why he felt slightly off today. How could he readily accept an invitation to crowd like that? It baffled him. But he did want to have a clearer perception of Miura Haru. She was a loyal patron, and he knew Grandmother would go and endorse her endeavors. "Find my black suit. It's at the dry cleaners."

Dino frowned. "What's the occasion? You only wear that to special events."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Touchy."

He ignored the blond and proceeded to stock the vending baskets with seaweed sweets. Honestly, if his mind would bombard him to these kinds of thoughts at a time he was supposed to be productive, he would've never agreed to crowd. Not that he really regrets it though.

People usually assumed he was closed off to new experiences, and he was a young, but very traditional man. But he liked to be spontaneous sometimes, and he showed it through other unconventional outlets. Would crowding with a stranger be spontaneous, he would say yes. He did have a mental ranking of people in his life, those he considered tolerable and slightly pleasant to be around, those being Dino and Kusakabe. And then there were those he simply tolerated, such as Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. He didn't know how to classify Tsuna, and since they've interacted quite vastly, in his opinion, Tsuna seemed to thread himself between Pleasant and Tolerated. His words were refreshing, his demeanor approachable without bordering into overbearing. And his personality was very, interesting. It was hard for him to like people, and although citizens have found him downright rude and violent, Hibari tried to overcome these vices by serving others in his own way.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dino looked quite concerned. If he was another person, he would be laughing at how idiotically scared the Bronco looked. "I'm thinking about crowding. People. Sawada Tsunayoshi," he replied flatly.

"And why would you be thinking of Tsuna, if you don't mind me asking."

"I do mind. And because I decided to indulge him."

"Indulge him how?"

Hibari sighed. An onslaught of questions always had a way of exhausting him, more than people ever did. "Books. Signing. Crowding."

And that was all he was going to say about the matter if everyone wanted to live.

…

He inspected the suit for any wrinkles, finding nothing but flawless fabric. The lady at the cleaners was an old acquaintance and she was a master in her work. She removed every crease, every piece of stray lint, and any stain with such precision that no machinery could ever achieve.

He didn't know how he felt in this present moment. Yes, he was slightly frayed at the prospect of crowding. Annoyed that his favorite tie was not in its indicated drawer. But most of all, actually looking forward to seeing the non herbivore himself. It wasn't a hot day, simply warm and cloudy, no humidity to despise.

He swept his fringe a bit, and tightened the collar to look more collected. And as much as he hated himself for it, he did fill the room with jasmine incense (since he remembered Dino saying offhandedly that it was Tsuna's favorite scent). Why he wanted to appeal to the non herbivore's preferences, he didn't know, but at least it could be said he did put in effort to seem likable.

He glanced one last time at his reflection, and grabbed his copy of the light novel. Tsuna had texted him various emoticons, before actually picking a place to meet up.

It was near the flower shop, one managed by Sasagawa Kyoko if he wasn't mistaken. Time always managed to elude him in some manner, but he was always early, regardless. People passed him without as much as a second glance, never stiffening or quickening their gait.

Honestly, that was a welcoming change, and he had time to see Tsuna act on his own, without under the impression of external influence. He wore a slim fitted cream turtleneck with white jeans, black boots and his own tattered copy of the book. The man shuffled from one side to the other, looking cautiously at passerby.

That is until Tsuna's eyes took him in, widening and flashing a grin. The dimple in his right cheek was difficult to miss. "Hibari-san!" The man bowed, and then let out a sharp exhale. "I'm really, really excited. If you can't tell," he said somberly. "I could die happy."

"What are those for?" Hibari pointed to the bouquet of flowers held carefully.

"They're gardenias. For Haru-chan." Blushing, Tsuna plucked a stray petal. "I like flowers and she knows that so…"

Hibari nodded, stepping aside to let the man take the lead. He didn't know what kind of actual etiquette was required for these situations, but he knew Dino would probably try to have a conversation, establish some type of familiarity. Maybe bond over relatable experiences. "-and my love for cats will never stop. I think I'll make her a cake for her birthday this year. She's three now, but she's great. Do you have any pets, or a little companion, Hibari-san?"

"I have...Hibird. And a hedgehog. His name is Roll," he replied slowly, not sure where this was going. But he didn't have time to catch up or focus on crafting new words. Tsuna continued his long tale of cat adventures and strange anecdotes that had no relation to each other. Sometimes there would be small questions, and again, the comfortable silence would be broken. This one sided socializing was great, very similar to the Bronco's but not as irritating.

"...right. So I really thought about working in that industry since I'm not exactly intimidating."

"What would you classify yourself as then?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can do business, and be mean or cold when I have to be. But I don't like...confrontation. Or fighting." The man shuddered.

"A pacifist, essentially?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not exactly a marshmallow either. If, let's say, my family were in danger, or someone I cared about, then I will do anything in my power to protect. To an extent. It took me a long time to realize I'm a human being. And that I have limits."

"Good. You're not complacent as other mindless herbivores." He allowed himself to hint the barest of smiles, before opening the glass door with a bell chime at the bookstore. There was already a massive crowd surrounding the table, with Haru's face bright pink and flushed happy. "Thank you so much, I appreciate your support!" She sounded and appeared to be very genuine, signing each copy of her works with much gusto. He felt Tsuna's hand wrap around his arm, and he didn't know how to exactly remove it. Not that he wanted to either, which only made him want to analyze himself further. His mind wandered to that red headed man, the one that hasn't shown his face to the cafe since Dino refused to serve him. How did that man cope with Tsuna's enthusiasm? And how to you exactly cope with knowing that you emotionally wounded this man?

"What is the pouty face for? Thinking gets you wrinkled, Hibari-san." Tsuna winked at him and smiled. "That smell. That book smell. So nice."

"You have wrinkles," Hibari dead panned.

"What! _No_ , these are laughing wrinkles. And I work in a _corporation_ , of course my skin will suffer."

"You have bad genes then."

"I did not wake up for this, Hibari-san, I can embarrass you in public."

Hibari coughed. "I highly doubt that, herbivore. I'm quite shameless, you see."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Right. I'm quite nasty, actually. And the reason Giotto is banned from a lingerie store."

He failed to respond because at that very moment he clashed with the red haired man's eyes. And they seared quietly with anger, the kind that had a tinge of possessiveness and indignation. "Herbivore." His grandmother liked surprises, especially these kinds. But he would never adapt to her killing with kindness method. The rush of a conquest and victory appealed to him more than a fleeting display of discomfort.

Tsuna hummed, unaware of the dilemma, this refreshing and silent standoff, and Hibari was severely tempted to call the man over, demand reasonable justification for this nonsense. Why would he fight over Sawada Tsunayoshi? He had no reason to, but why not?

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"That man," he knew he had to tread lightly, avoid presumptions that could be offensive at all times, "with medical tape, red hair...what is your relation to him? I'm assuming a business associate or partner of sorts?"

There was a curious expression on the non herbivore's face. Hibari deduced he targeted a vulnerability. It went from a smile to a cringing grimace, his shoulders stiffened, and he didn't stop blinking rapidly. Hibari was well aware this question was unexpected, but he didn't enjoy unhinging people he just met in this manner, especially Tsuna. "Y-You're talking about Enma, I assume. He's my brother's business partner, and he was, well, past tense, _was_ , my uh, my romantic partner. It-It didn't really work out."

Pressing his lips together, he seemed really unsure of what to say next. He did intrude upon personal information, and he did receive an honest response. Do people usually happen have these types of conversations so early in a relationship? He didn't voice his troubles to Dino until months later in university, after Dino witnessed a breakdown of sorts he had when sparring. "They do," Tsuna murmured wryly. "And if you're insinuating that this is a date, well then I'm very much accepting."

Hibari closed his eyes. This spiraled too quickly, not unpleasantly _necessarily_ , but unfamiliar, he's the absolute contrary to a romantic. Surprises irked him, meaningless flowers bored him, and if he could barely understand himself, how would he be capable of completely understanding someone else? The prospect of a partner, or someone placed above all other human beings, someone who is an equal in all ways, they have crossed his mind. Vaguely, the only time he felt slightly inclined and attached to someone this way was in elementary school, with the school bully ironically. Mostly due to his strength, back when his mindset confused strength with nobility and wisdom. Of course now, his perspective has learned to differentiate between strength and wisdom, but it's difficult to find people who can simultaneously be both. "You tend to voice your questions out loud, Hibari-san, if you're wondering why I'm answering." The corner of his lips upturned, one dimple crooned once more, before they were called for their turn.

He had the opportunity to see Tsuna bow very lowly, enough to see a sliver of skin, and shuffle hastily. "Haru-chan!"

"Sawada-san!"

"N-No, Haru. That's not necessary, at all really." He shoved the flowers to her face, neck red and eyes wide. Haru blushed and poured her adoration in a single grin.

"Uh, no, Tsuna-san. You're the reason I could publish my book, if you didn't fund my endeavors I wouldn't be right here. Kyoko-chan is still waiting for your proposal, if you're wondering." Life is all about pacing, and how events unfold depends on which second a word is said, a conversation is held, and the exact location of the person. Grandmother had ideals that emphasized the importance of simplicity, and how exactly simple anything is varies. Right now, he was with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the man was happy. This man also happened to enjoy his company, they're at a bookstore congratulating a friend, it's a pleasant Thursday afternoon, and he didn't feel horribly nauseous with people surrounding him. "Hibari-sama! I can't believe you're here, hahi, I didn't think you liked me, but I'm so happy you like my books enough to leave your chair!" She squealed while fanning herself a little too dramatically, but it was her, so he supposed this behavior was normal. He bowed slightly, enjoying the delight that didn't fail to make her choke. Some people are very easy to please, like Dino.

"I'm here with Sawada Tsunayoshi, he is a very capable herbivore when it comes to persuasion," he found himself smiling thinly, Tsuna's arm still on his. They both placed their books in front of her, and she signed them slowly, her nose wrinkled as she thought about what to say. "I'll be going to your place tomorrow, Hibari-sama. I hope to see you in that suit again." She winked at him too, and Tsuna took it as his cue to start walking away for the mini book tour. She waited until it would be impossible for the brunet to overhear, and leaned in, expression bordering into conspiring madness. "Just a heads up, Tsuna-san is very understanding, and he loves anything that has to do with cats. Please take care of him, he's a man with lots of grief on his shoulders." Hibari opened his mouth, lips unable to form words. The bouquet of gardenias were wrapped with such care, Tsuna completely engrossed in the biography shelf.

"I always take care of herbivores," he murmured, feeling something unfamiliar linger in his chest. "Congratulations, may your endeavors be fruitful." Bowing, he gave her one last glance and went after the non herbivore. His frame was sweetly hunched over a book, glasses slipping to the tip of his nose. He continued to stare, until Tsuna flitted his eyes upwards to meet his own.

"I'm blind as a bat, if you want me to be honest. This eye," he pointed, "is nearsighted, and the other is farsighted. So my contacts are very special to me, except right now I don't really have the time to get a new pair."

It took an idiot not to notice Tsuna's constant squinting. "I'm near sighted, but I refuse to wear my glasses." Hibari replied, humming when an interesting title jumped out. Inane conversations, what was this day coming to?

"I'm sure you'd look handsome wearing even a trash bag, Hibari-san. You have a very pleasant face. Very structured and beautiful." Tsuna said, daring to look up sheepishly. Awkward silence followed, even his antisocial mind knew it was strange, but he didn't dare try to ridicule.

Beautiful? No one's ever called him that. It didn't sound perverse coming from Tsuna. It seemed honest, so he tried to form a compliment of his own. Only he didn't know if what he had in mind would qualify as one. "Are you okay, you seem like you're in pain."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly, determined to keep his stare on the small print. "I was thinking, herbivore."

"I'm guessing you don't receive those types of compliments. It's usually unnerving the first few times."

First few times? Does he really want to go there? Yes, he is completely inept in the world of romance, but he isn't completely ignorant to the throes of the physical part that may come with it. He's had his few shares of drunken kisses at university, rarely, and even if he would engage, it comes naturally, so to speak. Humans are animals after all, instinct takes over.

"So you're a player, completely different to my initial judgement?" Tsuna teased.

"No," he said, "I'm experienced in only the minimal. Why are we talking about this in a bookstore of all things?"

"There is no right place for the wrong thing, Hibari-san. Let's go get lunch, I'm in the mood for a hamburger."

Honestly, what was he expecting? He bit down a terse retort and followed.

...

They parted ways at a convenience store. Hibari watched his hunched frame become smaller, wanting to actually follow the herbivore home. To make sure he was safe, is all. The sky had darkened very quickly in the span of a few hours, and he wondered. Grandmother would be proud, actually delighted that her grandson finally left the house not for work or duties, but for leisure. Tsuna managed to drag him out of his lair, and he didn't regret it. If he dared to say, he had fun. Sometimes he would contemplate how much of the world he was missing, or certain parts of the human experience he's let go. But he also isn't ashamed of being a solitary being, or dissatisfied with the few friends he has.

"Where were you? Do you know what time it is, I had to run the shop all by myself!"

Never mind, he had regrets.

"I was crowding today."

Dino glared. "With who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He answered shortly, passing through to hide.

A melodramatic gasp let him know the Bronco was not done with his interrogation anytime soon. "A-And how was it? What did you both do?"

The gods are testing him today. "Bookstore signing, lunch, ice cream."

The Italian's eyes were wide, as if he'd been slapped, in which case, he was. Hibari felt surprised about this day, too, if he wanted to be honest. "So a date? It's about time you asked him, it's kind of sad watching you both moon over each other every single day. I mean, it's cute, but still sad, like watching a puppy chase his tail." What? Mooning? Wow.

"Excuse me-"

Dino chuckled. "No, no. Excuse _me_. You're taking charge here tonight. You went on a cute date while I suffered, so I'll be going. Ah, Kyouya, I'm so happy for you. Take care of my little bro, and if you need any dating tips, I'm your man."

Dating tips? How he wished he could've bitten the man to death, but the blond disappeared with a bell chime. "I would like a refill please." He turned around to see a customer, and with a sigh, he unhooked his apron and set the water to boil.

...

The purrs intensified, a high still fluttered in his chest, and he found himself covering his wide inevitable grin in her fur. "Natsu, I'm too old for this, right? Dates and schoolgirl squeals?" She butted her head to his ankle, green eyes full of judgement. Tsuna sighed.

In his pocket was Hibari-san's hanker chief, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give it back. The smell of jasmine was still there, and that really made him hesitate. How of all things, did he think he would develop a crush on Hibari Kyouya? Memories from his childhood, of trips to Hibari-sama's house, and his mother's giggles all unfurled like film. It's been two days since he's stepped into the Cloud Cafe, and the thought of Hibari in his apron scowling at the people, fingers drumming to a nonexistent beat, lips perched so cutely on a cup it could be a pout, stopped him. Froze him to one spot, because what the hell was he _doing_? He could tell Hibari was a person who didn't like to be stared at, or considered for romance or whatever. The fact that his dense self proclaimed brother noticed him paying Hibari a little too much attention embarrassed his _entire_ soul. Does Hibari-san even like men? Goodness. _I need to stop. Like right now._ If Gokudera saw him this distressed, he would be body slammed so hard his insides would spin.

So he shoved crumpled sheets of paper into his satchel, a lollipop, and some crackers. It didn't hurt to visit Hibari-san, it could lessen the tension in his knees. He glanced at the mirror, inspecting his overall appearance. It seemed too...a little too grungy. Giotto would be unashamed to walk around in sweats, he'd still look good. But Tsuna, since they were kids, would be the one dressed impeccably, a stain never touched him. The thought that Hibari could see his baby legs, so pale and hairless made him cringe. So he discarded the shorts, changed into a pair of slim fitted jeans and a grey T-shirt.

The sound of "Fur Elise" interrupted everything and without meaning to, his nose wrinkled at Enma's contact icon.

 _Do you want to have coffee tomorrow at 5? Meetings are drags, how are you?_

The word 'no' was the first thing that passed his mind. He didn't want to see Enma, or talk to him, really. Just the thought of it made his indigestion worse. Everyone deserves a second chance his mother would say. No, there's no reason he should feel obligated to owe that man friendship.

"Later," he muttered to himself, patting Natsu and unsure if two days qualified as rushing. It's not as if they were strangers. Get a grip, he's not a relative either. But Hibari seems to be comfortable enough dismissing honorifics, they've shared a meal. That should be enough context to visit.

Before he knew it, his eyes read the Cloud Cafe's 'Welcome' mat, the aroma of blissful coffee instantly eased his twitching. "I'm not surprised to see you here again, Tuna."

"Don't start, Dino-nii. I haven't moisturized." He grumbled, feeling ashamed and petty for grasping straws to see the one man he's smitten with. Hibari was probably dreading his visit, or perhaps he's not even working in the cafe anymore.

"He is. Stop being rude to yourself and go inside. He's been waiting anxiously like a child for two days. It's pretty depressing, but great blackmail material," Dino scoffed, gesturing wildly, glee undeniable.

"Are you looking down on me right now?" Tsuna held his suitcase, glad it was the metal one, and settled into swinging position.

Alarmed, the Italian backed away, comically afraid. "Uh, no. But I know you want to be under a certain someone, so I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

" _Dino-san!"_

"What is this commotion? Stop this nonsense, or prepare to be bitten-" Hibari stopped, anger dissolving into astonishment. His guarded expression didn't quite match the fact that he wore a lacy apron, Tsuna bashfully looked to the side. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid, but Hibari was just too cute to _let go_. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's rude to lurk in the shadows."

Sputtering incoherence was his only ability at the moment, and if he didn't feel so overwhelmed, he would smash Dino's face on the pavement. "Hibari-san. Hello, um, how are you? I-I was on my way to a meeting, but I decided to stop by. Collect my thoughts over a cup of tea." The gradual change of octaves intensified the warmth in his cheeks.

"Collect more than his thoughts if you ask me," Dino muttered.

"Shut _up_ , or I will make you, Dino-nii!"

"Make me how exactly?"

"Are you really asking _me_ that question? I'm not Giotto, and I won't spare you."

Fondness colored Dino's sigh, and he gave Tsuna a tiny pat full of pride. "You're meant for Kyouya. Have a nice day, date, or all of the above. This man has a date with destiny as well."

They both watched the Italian stroll away, his swagger bordering into the obnoxious likes of Mukuro. "What exactly does he mean by that, Hibari-san?"

Hibari paused, and looked at the shiny glass, his lips pursed, containing a smirk. "He's waxing his genitals again."

"Again?"

"Again."

...

Days that dragged and made the value of his existence questionable were those he attempted to end cleanly as possible. Why he decided to message Tsuna earlier this week, only to taste washed up bitterness, he didn't know. All that he saw beneath his eyelids every time he closed his eyes was Hibari Kyouya's challenging glare. Enma peeled the edge of the tape, tempted to rip the whole thing off. Tsuna looked happy. There were no dark circles underneath his eyes, or a strain in his smile. He knew Hibari Kyouya had something to do with that, and it enraged him. Deeply enough that he wanted to throw his glass of water on Tsuna's face, punch him for being able to move on. To an apathetic barista no less. "So, Tsu-kun. How have you been?"

Tsuna chewed on his bottom lip. Too many good things, he could tell. Enma frowned.

"Um, well. I've been great. I've been really good, well, I mean. I meet with Dino-nii a lot more, so that's refreshing. Haru-chan is in the process of drafting something new, so I'm speaking to Gokudera's publishing company. Nothing much really."

Lying. Lies. "Anything else?" He pressed, wanting to hear the Hibari part, more specifically.

"I'm thinking of getting another cat so Natsu has a friend. Gokudera's cat Uri had kittens."

If Hibari was here, he's sure Tsuna wouldn't have any trouble remembering.

"Wow. And the Nami Symphony? When do you start touring?"

When they dated, he loved to watch Tsuna play his violin, watch him bring paper to lovely sounds, and he would do so naked, his pale skin glowing in the dimly lit hotel room. Tsuna coughed. "I start in three weeks, I'll be mostly in nearby prefectures. Which is pretty nice, it's more local."

"Does Hibari-sama know you'll be gone for a month?" He made sure to look Tsuna in the eye, to see shock widen his eyes. But instead it was anger, and he braced himself.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The waspish acidity in that voice have sent men running. Tsuna was notoriously known to brutally crush anyone underfoot. Something Reborn taught him to be second nature. "What in the actual hell are you trying to imply?"

Enma chuckled. "Well, I think romantic endeavors are out of the question, considering you're never actually in town or within proximity of your partner."

Tsuna sputtered, face contorted into anger and contempt. "Are you telling me, you're telling me, that you had sex with someone else because I was doing what I do for a living? In _my_ bed, _our_ room, _our_ apartment?"

"I didn't feel loved!" He didn't mean to snap, or steer the conversation to this direction, and of course he's done it again. Hurt him, drag him, the one man who saved him from the streets. "You were never home because of business, and even when you were, you were always tired. When I tried to hold hands, or anything, you always pushed me away. I'm sorry, I really am, but you have a knack for making some people feel unwanted, Tsuna."

There is a general quote that seemed to hold its universal truth. That people tend to hurt the people they love the most, deeply knowing that they won't be hurt or be abandoned in return. And that silence is worse that screaming theatrics and hysterics. These crossed his mind, because he couldn't negate his words, or ever make that unheard. Tsuna was going to leave him, they were not going to cross paths ever again. "R-Really. Okay. I didn't know that." For the first time since that day, the look of emptiness crossed that face, that face he loved seeing asleep, eyes closed and serene, hair more disarrayed than usual. Tsuna will always be a man in his heart, but he could feel their connection sever, what tethered them disappear into a void that would never open again. Fate will never make their paths cross. This lifetime wasn't meant for their love, or friendship. "I'll be leaving first. I have an appointment."

"Tsuna, please-"

"No, don't touch me or address me informally. And don't speak to me again. You were honest, and I will be too from now on. If you have to contact me, you can call my secretary and she will redirect you to me. Only if it's an emergency or corporate matters. Thank you, Enma-san." Tsuna bowed lowly, it hurt to see him. They were back to formality, and he didn't know what was worse. Tsuna hating him silently but willing to converse, or Tsuna hating him and cutting ties.

"Tsuna. Please don't leave me here."

"You left me first. So don't ask me that" Bitterness or anger didn't color his face, only disappointment. Hibari won't hesitate to comfort him, Enma knew. The weather was too accommodating for his tastes.

…

From this angle, he could see the frame tilted slightly too much to the left. In the picture, wisps of pure white clouds surrounded Nana like a halo. Her yellow sundress had red tulips stitched on the hem of its sleeves, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She carried a bag of takeout, a grin too sunny for a world like this, and without meaning to, he pulled the picture and let it shatter on the floor.

It's not as if Enma was wrong. He vividly remembered never going home, always too tired for intimacy, too tired for Enma. Feeling unloved, the one act he could never forgive himself for. Nana would agree. She really would.

He was a terrible child, a horrible son. Endless pits of academic mediocrity, of reckless behavior, hateful words spat at the dinner table, Giotto punching him for being an imbecile, Enma is not the first person who felt unloved in his life.

 _"Just because dad isn't here doesn't mean you have to be an asshole! Mom is doing everything she can." Giotto was grinding his teeth, fists shaking and itching to punch something._

Don't think about that. But how could he not? His father leaving, never showing his person for anything, inevitably, he went astray. School never appealed to him, his lack in social prowess made it difficult to have friends until high school, no one had a crush on him, and he never excelled in something particularly. It's not until his father sent Reborn to square him up, in attitude and behavior. Slowly, all aspects of his life changed, and before he knew it, he graduated in the top class rankings, had a university to attend, and a job as a personal secretary in Cavallone Studios.

Of course the moment he decided to be a better human being, his mother's breast cancer returned with a vengeance, and she hardly cried when the oncologist explained the situation. Instead, she garnered the strength that remained to garden, help Hibari-sama with baking, and dote on her husband. Iemetsu did what he could around the house, always carrying Nana's picture in his wallet, polishing his wedding ring every day to remind himself that this woman was everything. The day she passed was the day Tsuna locked himself for a year in his shabby downtown apartment. Everything became too dull and meaningless, only an insipid festering hole of self hatred followed, which is when he decided to play his violin and carry on.

Of course he had a few slips, and that's when Enma approached his existence to fill in the cracks. Helped him tilt his gaze upwards, to look the universe square in the eye. His depression subsided, silent sobbing sessions ended, and his legs could carry him to gift Nana with daisies.

The worst thing about being alone is having the opportunity to be reflective and critical. To actually question the worth of everything, only to feel unsatisfied and abandoned by yourself.

Only Natsu's warmth kept him present in his body, and he allowed that familiar feeling of sad detachment remain. Because he wasn't going to make Hibari feel unloved.

In fact, he won't approach Hibari Kyouya again.

…

He experienced a week in which all days blended together, and he couldn't distinguish which was which. If anything significant even happened.

"I'm very, um, worried, Kyouya. Tsuna hasn't been answering my calls."

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped. The cup he held shattered into small shards, causing several patrons to look up alarmed. Dino stepped back, his expression darkening quickly.

"Don't lash out on me. Why don't you go see what's keeping him up at night?"

Hibari scoffed. "What am I, a babysitter?" For days, and he felt very embarrassed admitting it to himself, he anticipated the door opening, to hear Tsuna order, or blush and stutter. Threaten Dino, perhaps even boldly ask Hibari to another date. Walk downtown, openly contemplate going to the red light district. Of course, he found it slightly odd that Tsuna hasn't dared show his face, leaving Hibari mulling whether or not he made a mistake, misinterpreted something.

"Enma probably messed him up again, I wouldn't be surprised, honestly."

He stopped pouring the tea. "What do you mean by that?"

Dino blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, Bronco. Do you wish to be seriously bitten to death?"

"They broke up around this time, and Enma always takes him out to eat. It's sick, but Tsuna's too much of a good soul to say no."

Gossip never appealed to him, especially because he never appreciated the rumors that circled in Namimori about his notorious temper. But right now Tsuna was his concern, as much as it shamed him. "Elaborate."

"Wow, you were never even this interested in college. But I'll be honest, because I know Tsuna's too scared to admit this to anyone. And you do need context. He wasn't always...the best son. I guess, I don't know, he did many things...that were wrong. He changed his ways after junior high, but his mother got sick before he graduated high school. And she died, and he kind of, lost it I suppose. It wasn't pretty, I can tell you that. And Enma was there for him, he shaped up. Started life anew, restructured the whole Resources Department in his father's company in Italy."

Take care of him. Right. Without thinking, Hibari knotted his apron on the hook and looked up Tsuna in his contact list. "Look after the shop."

It was the first time he pursued another human being without the intention to bite them to death. Sometimes he would debate whether or not delivering the quickest blow would be satisfying, or if he should drag it and profusely make the culprit suffer.

In this case, he was the one being dragged, and it irritated every grain of his existence. What was so special about Tsuna anyway? It's not like he was strong or exceptionally interesting? Why should he make an effort? Of course, he knows perception is relative, and his attraction to this non herbivore has to do a lot more with what he's been waiting for. A herbivore who doesn't necessarily need him to survive, which is the greatest arena life could have ever given him.

He processed each character on his screen, and decided to call him. Be bold, and demand his whereabouts. Only he was directed to that idiot's voicemail instead, and he settled with the pulsing rage and impatience that grew exponentially with each passing minute. Before he could fully process his actions or sanity, he slammed his fist on the door, the wood rattling quite dangerously.

It didn't even matter, which honestly started to humor him more than it should. Should he? He should. He placed his foot in the spot he knew, (as a member of the police force, breaking in always invigorated him), he kicked and marveled at how easily the door slammed open.

"Herbivore."

His voice didn't echo, so at least there would be someone in here to reprimand. Before he could take another step, he stopped to look at the shards of glass and flower petals that coated the entire floor of the kitchen, the living room, some in the hallway. There were mostly pictures of a woman who he could only assume was Tsuna's mother, and cracked vases. Ones where she smiled genuinely, resembling Tsuna so much he had to pick one up and really look at it. This woman had all the answers he knew, and she wasn't here to give them to him.

One of the doors creaked open, and he turned around quickly, senses heightened only to lock eyes with the fattest tabby he's ever seen. The cat also seemed to be disgusted with the mess, agreeing that a certain person needed help right now. She meowed, and went back through the door she came from, her tail curling around the door, beckoning him. He stepped over as much as he could, knowing full well removing his shoes was out of the question. The crunch was loud and inevitable, and he was sure that walking in this house barefoot would be impossible for at least a month.

He pushed the bedroom door, and flicked the light, surprised that this space remained spotless. The breathing lump underneath the yellow comforter could only be Sawada Tsunayoshi, so he did what anybody would do. He peeled off the entire cover in one swift motion, and all he got in return was a shrill yelp.

Tsuna squinted, eyes bloodshot, bags darker than ever, and Hibari only waited for any explanation that could possibly be satisfying. Of course there wouldn't be, because he was his grandmother's grandson, and patience has never really been part of his nature. "How did you get in?"

"I was a police officer."

"So?"

Hibari sighed. "You're testing me, herbivore. Don't."

"Stop calling me that, Hibari-san. I know I'm a vegetarian, and I really don't want to be reminded all the time."

He bit down a smile, and sat on the edge of the mattress, appreciating that Tsuna looked far from nervous. It was refreshing considering they always met at the cafe or downtown Namimori. This was Tsuna's natural element, per se, so he knew he had to be somewhat cautious. "You live with a carnivore. Definitely unexpected," he mused, keeping his hands folded neatly on his lap. No need for excessive hand gestures.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, until he followed Hibari's directed stare. He laughed, and Hibari noted how hoarse Tsuna's voice sounded. "Natsu, she's friendly and judgmental. Exactly what you need in a cat, if I'm honest."

"Well, she's right about the state of your home. She could barely walk out into the kitchen without avoiding the mess you made," he said flatly. "You haven't contacted me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And your cat is extremely overweight."

Color returned to his cheeks without mercy, it's been days since he felt anything but crippled, and this sensory overload was absolutely overwhelming. He was glad he brushed his teeth, or else he would've felt absolutely embarrassed and disgusted that Hibari would see him like this. He already looked disheveled, his hair faced all directions (more than usual), his eyes felt dry, and Hibari looked absolutely handsome as always. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling...adequate lately. And my cat, well she eats a lot. I don't really have an explanation for that."

"Elaborate."

He flinched, and decided to only focus on his computer monitor. "Do you like men?"

Immediately, the tension became practically solid, but he bit down the blush in his cheeks and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Hibari wasn't expecting that question, obviously, but he might as well cut corners.

"What does that have to do with anything, herbivore?"

"You're not supposed to answer my question with a question, Hibari-san. And since we're in this topic, I would like to elaborate, like you said. I do like men, I like women as well actually, but because you know this, I would like to tell you, that uh,-"

"That you're attracted to me," Hibari finished smoothly. "Perfectly understandable. Considering I'm here, and I tolerate your existence more than other crowding bores, I would also say that I find myself attracted to you. Courting is a process, herbivore-"

"Don't say it like that, Hibari-san. You're making me feel like we're in the eighteenth century and you're offering your sheep to my father."

"Courting is a process, don't interrupt me again-"

"Dating. It's called dating. And we went on a date already."

" _Courting is a process_ , and I would like to go on a proper outing with you." Hibari said firmly, removing stray lint here and there.

"But I don't, I mean...you know my schedule, right? I go on corporate trips for two weeks at a time, and I'm going on tour with my orchestra. Sometimes I get tired, and I won't have time for you, for us."

Hibari sighed. "And your point is?"

"I don't want to put you in a position where you have to seek affection somewhere else, or make you feel unloved, because I-I would never want to make you feel that way, a-at all-"

"I run a business in the shopping district, and I recently have taken a position to be a criminology professor at Namimori University. I'm not a fool towards these matters." Hibari never had to reassure anyone, and he didn't know how to compute the fact that right now, he feels too inclined to explore something else. His life has always been about routine, whether it came to conducting daily rounds in the red light districts, or going to class in university. And this new tipping point that was completely foreign made him want to be a partner of sorts. Acclimate to this new type of companionship, feel other emotions and bask in the comfort of domestic life. Why with Tsuna, well Tsuna was a man with capacity to fulfill what he needs. And every moment, especially one like this, he enjoyed. Although his facial expressions never change, this was all very interesting to experience.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsuna asked. His knuckles were completely white, but Hibari looked too thoughtful for comfort.

"You ask too many questions. Enough to be bitten to death."

"I think I'm entitled to. Do you want to watch a movie, as part of this _courting process_?"

Hibari chuckled, but decided that what he came for was accomplished. "I don't think so, the Bronco is the only one managing the shop."

"I'll come with you. After I clean my house, I'll be there in like half an hour." Tsuna smiled, and without warning, gave him a quick peck on his forehead.

"Hm. Be late, then be prepared for the consequences, herbivore."

Laughing, Tsuna shook his head. "I'm always early. Consider it a virtue."

"Have you fed yourself?"

"No, but you already know what I want, so I think we don't have to discuss that." Does he have the willpower? Perhaps this was part of the human experience, he still managed to catch a glimpse of Tsuna's wink before he smirked.

Dino could wait.

…

* * *

 _wowzzzz_

 _It took ten years to get here, and a lot has happened since then. Officially adjusted to university, so I'm sorry if it got slightly depressing here, it was meant to be light and 'fluffy' I suppose, but then it got sad like? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this, sorry if the ending was terrible, I'm not really good at them. If there are mistakes, point them out. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
